Revivre à nouveau
by Sylvana2010
Summary: Que s'est-il passé après le coup de feu tiré par Sherlock Holmes à la fin de l'épisode 3 de la 1ere saison ? Ceci est ma version alternative au futur épisode de la nouvelle saison. SH/JW


Titre : "Revivre à nouveau. "

Pairing: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

Rating: NC-17

Résumé: Que s'est-il passé après le coup de feu tiré par Sherlock Holmes à la fin de l'épisode 3 de la 1ere saison ?

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cet écrit sont la propriété intellectuelle de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Les personnages utilisés sont la propriété de Steven Moffat et de Mark Gatiss, car il s'agit des personnages de leur série. Les comportements n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de la série TV. Ceci est ma version alternative au futur épisode de la nouvelle saison.

_Après avoir tenté de stopper James Moriarty en lui tirant dessus, Sherlock Holmes dû, à contre cœur, le laisser s'enfuir de la piscine. _

-"Je vous retrouverais Moriarty ! Soyez en sur ! " Cria-t-il après lui_. _Après avoir entendu la porte de la piscine claquée, il laissa tomber son arme près de son collègue qui se trouvait toujours à terre aussi.

-"Sherlock… Sherlock, viens…" Le nominé ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Il repensait au fait qu'il tenait son rival, il était si près de lui, il le tenait entre ses mains mais la tournure des événements avait fait qu'il l'avait laissé s'enfuir. De sa place, Watson voyait son collègue arpenter l'environnement de long en large en ruminant. En cet instant, il avait besoin de réconfort, de soutien. Habituellement, il n'est pas homme à réclamer quoi que ce sois, mais après l'événement qu'il venait de subir, il sentait qu'il en avait un grand besoin. Et il n'y avait que le fameux Détective de Baker Street pour le faire. Mais il ne savait pas comment lui demander.

-"Sherlock….Sherlock….HOLMES ! " Le cri le perturba dans son cheminement de réflexion puis il s'arrêta de marcher.

-"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " Watson ria. Un rire nerveux. Sherlock le regarda, perplexe.

-"Watson, pourquoi tu ris ? " Watson riait aux larmes. Puis, en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-"Excuse-moi… C'est mes nerfs qui retombent ! C'est que… Je me suis vu mourir, Holmes. Quand je me suis vue avec cette ceinture d'explosif, j'ai cru….j'ai cru que s'en était terminé de moi ! J'ai cru que…" Il manqua de dire autre chose, mais s'en abstins. Le détective aida son ami à se relever.

-"Viens, sortons d'ici. Rentrons chez nous. "

Une fois dehors, il héla un taxi, aida Watson à y monter, s'installa à son tour, puis donna son adresse. Durant le trajet, il observa son collègue. Il avait vraiment failli le perdre aujourd'hui. D'abord, en le voyant avec sa parka sur le dos, croyant qu'il était celui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous à la piscine, puis en voyant ce qu'il avait sur les hanches, des explosifs. Il réalisa que John Watson comptait bien plus pour lui. Mais qu'en était-il pour lui ?

Point de vue : Sherlock Holmes :

"_Mon Dieu, si je l'avais perdu… John… J'ai tellement eu peur… Peur de te perdre… De ne pas pouvoir te dire…Je ne devrais plus me battre contre cela…. Je ne dois plus…. Lutter contre mes sentiments pour toi…"_

Point de vue : Watson

"_Je sens son regard sur moi…. Après ce que je viens de vivre, je voudrais tant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras… J'ai tant besoin de me sentir protéger, rassurer. J'ai besoin de lui en faite…. Je voudrais… Je voudrais…. Qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime ! Le fait d'avoir failli mourir aujourd'hui m'a fait comprendre que j'aimais le Grand Sherlock Holmes plus que ma propre vie. Et la peur que j'avais eue de ne pas avoir pu lui dire ce que je ressentais. "_

Arriver au 221B Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes paya le taxi, fit sortir le médecin militaire et l'aida à rentrer à l'appartement. Après avoir demandé à Madame Hudson de ne les déranger sous aucun prétexte que ce soit, même si la Couronne d'Angleterre était menacée !

Watson retira sa parka et s'installa dans le canapé. Sherlock repartait arpenter le salon de long en large, entrain de réfléchir. Malgré le fait qu'il pensait à son ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Moriarty. Où était-il ? Quels étaient ses futurs projets ? De sa place, il le regarda faire les cent pas, puis sentant ses nerfs lâchés :

-"Tu ne t'arrête dont jamais ? " Le détective stoppa net. Il se tourna vers lui, puis le fixant :

-"Pardon ? " Watson se leva d'un bon. Les deux se fixèrent, de façon assez intense. Dans les yeux de John, Sherlock pouvait y lire l'incompréhension, la colère, la peur.

-"Jamais, tu n'arrête de penser ? Je te signale que j'ai failli mourir de la main de ton ennemi, et c'est tout l'effet que ca te fait ? " Il vit le grand détective déglutir difficilement et détourner le regard. S'il savait …. S'il savait la peur qu'il avait eu en recevant le message demandant de le retrouver à la piscine municipale de Londres, message envoyer avec le numéro de John. La peur qu'il avait eue en pensant que ce dernier l'avait trahi mais qu'il n'en était rien. Oh que si, cela lui avait fait quelque chose… Bien plus qu'il le croyait et qu'il le pensait lui-même. Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, il continua :

-"C'est bien que je croyais ! Je ne suis donc rien à tes yeux ? Juste un médecin militaire qui est en colocation chez toi, c'est cela que je suis pour toi, Sherlock ? " De dos, il ne pouvait voir que le regard de Sherlock se remplissait de larmes. De son coté, voyant aucune réponse de sa part :

-"Je m'en vais. " Cette déclaration le fit réagir.

-"Quoi ? "

-"Vu que je ne représente rien de plus à tes yeux, Sherlock, cela ne sert à rien que je reste ici. " Il tourna les talons, puis se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il sentit deux bras le retenir par la taille.

-"Non…Je t'en prie…. Je t'en supplie…. " Il entendait un léger reniflement, des sanglots dans la voix de son colocataire. Essayant de garder son calme et sa contenance, Watson demanda :

-" Que veut-tu ? "

-"Je ne veux pas que tu parte…" Les barrières qu'il avait érigé afin de se protéger, d'éviter de montrer ses sentiments au monde étaient entrain de s'effondrer. Watson, sans se retourner, posa sa main sur celles qui le retenaient :

-"Et pourquoi voudrais-tu que je reste ? " Il savait qu'il devait l'amener à se confier, à lui parler. Mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne fera pas s'il n'est pas repousser dans ses retranchements. Il sait aussi que l'homme n'est pas le genre à avouer ses sentiments ouvertement. Il défit doucement l'étreinte, puis se retournant vers lui, il reposa la question :

-"Sherlock, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je reste ? " Le silence tomba. Il voyait son colocataire encore entrain de réfléchir à une réponse. Ne voyant pas comment il arriverait à le faire réagir, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder :

-"Pourquoi ? Parle avec ton cœur au lieu de ta tête. " Cette remarque le fit sourire. Parler avec son cœur… Chose qu'il n'a jamais faite, et dont il avait peur de ne pas savoir faire.

-"Parce que…. Tu es le seul que j'ai accepté dans mon Monde…. Tu es le seul… Le seul qui m'accepte tel que je suis….Et que j'ai…" Watson voyait bien qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour continuer à parler. Il devait le pousser à se livrer.

-"Tu a ? " Il ne le lâchais pas des yeux. Intérieurement, il savait qu'il arriverait à lui faire dire ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, et qu'avec lui, cela serait sincère. Holmes soupira, puis continua :

-"J'ai…. J'ai besoin de toi…" Toutes ses défenses tombaient. Il devait lui dire, ou le perdrais définitivement. Il avait tellement contrôlé ses sentiments, ses pensées parce que toutes étaient tournées vers un seul homme. Il avait peur parce que c'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux d'un homme. Peur de ne pas savoir. Peur de ne pas pouvoir.

-"Pourquoi tu a besoin de moi ? " Il rapprocha son visage du sien, dans l'attente de l'entendre prononcer ces mots, ces paroles dont il avait tant besoin.

-"Parce que… Je…" Il sentait son souffle tremblant sur ses lèvres.

-"Dit le ! "

-"T'…aime…" Il l'embrassa doucement. Le baiser était doux, délicat. Watson enlaça son futur amant et approfondit le baiser. Il caressa ses lèvres, Sherlock répondit à la demande en les entrouvrant. John en profita pour y glisser sa langue et fit connaissance avec celle de son partenaire, dans un ballet passionnant et passionné. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sherlock rompit l'étreinte, et tentant de reprendre son souffle :

-"Non…John…"

-"Tu ne veux pas ? "

-"Non, ce n'est pas ca….C'est que…. " Il voyait qu'il avait peur. Il commença à regretter son geste.

-"Je n'aurai pas dû…"

-"Hein ? Non, c'est que… J'ai beau connaitre beaucoup de chose….. Ces choses-la, je ne les connais pas…" Avoua-t-il, un peu honteux.

-"Tu n'a jamais… ? "

-"Non ! Et toi ? " Cette question le gêna un peu.

-"Bin, tu sais… Dans l'Armée…"

-"Oui, je vois ! Mais avec cette secrétaire médicale ? "

-" C'était déjà mort avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. La pauvre ! " Il lui prit la main et l'entraina dans sa chambre.

A l'intérieur, John entreprit de le déshabiller. Il retira la veste de costume en velours, puis détacha un à un, avec une lenteur déconcertante, les boutons de la chemise blanche, qui tomba à son tour. Il demanda de s'allonger sur le lit, puis se déshabillant à son tour dans de grands gestes langoureux, vint le rejoindre.

-"Tu ne m'en voudra pas si je suis dessus, pour la première fois ? "

-"Non, bien sur que non. Tu a plus d'expérience que moi sur le sujet. " Dit-il en lui caressant le visage. Watson se sentit flatté. Pour la première fois, il apprendra quelque chose au Grand Sherlock Holmes ! Il reprit sa bouche une nouvelle fois, puis descendit le long de son torse, tortura ses deux boutons de chair rosée, puis continua sa descente tout en parsemant le torse d'une multitude de baisers-papillons. Il entendait son amant gémir. Arrivé la ceinture, il l'enleva et emporta avec elle les derniers vêtements restants ainsi que les chaussures. Une fois fait, il se redressa et enleva ses propres vêtements.

Il se mit à genou entre les jambes de son Détective, et observa ses proportions plus qu'honorable, durcie et déjà perlante. Puis lui vint une idée. Il souffla très légèrement dessus d'un souffle frais. Cela le fit réagir.

-"Aaah…. "

-"Tu aime ? "

-"Continue…. " Il poursuivit sa délicieuse torture, puis, sans prévenir, il lécha le dur et long membre, puis le pris en bouche. Sherlock se redressa d'un coup, sentant cette bouche l'engloutir presque entièrement.

-"Oh, John ! Hummm… oui… " Entendant que cela lui plaisait, Watson continua sa "tâche" avec plus d'ardeur. Machinalement, il caressa les cheveux de son amant. Sentant la délivrance arrivée, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et sachant qu'il ne le voulait pas maintenant, Watson arrêta, puis tout en se redressant, il embrassa son partenaire et se remit sur lui. Il l'aida à se retourna sur le ventre et entreprit de le préparer. Il humidifia un premier doigt qu'il fit pénétrer dans l'antre inviolé. Ce dernier se tendit sous la sensation :

-"Sherlock, ca va ? " Reprit-il.

-"Ca me fait bizarre…"

-"C'est pour te préparer que je fais cela, sinon tu va avoir mal, et je ne veux pas que tu souffre pour notre première fois. " Il fit faire des va-et-vient à son doigt pour commencer à le détendre. Voyant que l'effet escompté se réalisait, il en ajouta un deuxième. Après s'être assuré que cela était suffisant, il retira ses doigts, le fit remettre sur le dos, et se posa contre son entrée. Il remarqua la crainte dans les yeux de son amant.

-"Détend-toi… Ca va aller…Tu à confiance en moi ? "

-"Oui…"Murmura-t-il.

-"Je vais faire doucement. " Il entra lentement en lui, puis se penchant afin de l'embrasser à nouveau, entama de langoureux va-et –vient. Il l'entendit gémir de douleur.

-"Ca va ? "

-"J'ai mal, John…" Il glissa sa main vers son sexe, puis commença à le masturber, comme pour le détendre. Voyant que cela fonctionnait, il reprit ses va-et-vient. Les gémissements de plaisir remplaçaient ceux de douleur. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, le voyant s'abandonner :

-"Tu aime ? "

-"Humm… Oh oui, vas-y ! "

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, lui faisant comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Comprenant la requête, Watson accéléra ses coups de reins, qui rapidement, devinrent de grands de boutoirs. Sentant la délivrance venir, il prit le sexe de son partenaire en main, et lui imprimant rapidement le même rythme, ils virent tous les deux en même cri, Holmes entre les doigts de Watson, et de ce dernier dans les tréfonds de son être.

Après quelques instants resté en lui, il se retira, et s'allongeant à ses cotés, il attrapa sa chemise et essuya sa main.

-"Sherlock ? Est-ce que ca va ? " Le concerné se trouvait encore dans les limbes post-orgasmiques. Après avoir repris son souffle, il se tourna vers son amant :

-"Merci, John…"

-"Ne me remercie pas…. Je suis heureux…. "

-"De ? "

-"D'être en vie, avec toi…. Lorsque j'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivé, j'avais un regret. "

-"Lequel ? " Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur un coude.

-"Celui de ne pas avoir pu te dire…que je t'aimais ! " Il sentit une main lui caresser le torse. Holmes s'approcha et essaya de l'embrasser à son tour.

-"Je t'aime aussi, John Watson, aussi longtemps qu'il me sera donné de pouvoir le faire. "

-"C'est la plus belle déclaration que l'on m'est faite ! " Dit-il, les yeux embués. Sherlock se plaça sur lui, l'embrassant, se frottant juste ce qu'il fallait pour revivre les membres qui venaient juste de s'endormir.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? "

-"Je vais montrer à mon professeur que j'ai bien retenue la leçon qu'il vient de m'apprendre ! " Ils riaient tous les deux.

De l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre de nouveau les cris des deux hommes résonner. John Watson voulait se sentir revivre à nouveau, Sherlock Holmes le lui montra toute la soirée, et même toute la nuit.

FIN.


End file.
